1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronic devices and more particularly relates to an electronic device securely associated with ownership information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are high value equipment. These electronic devices are especially vulnerable to theft due to their proliferation in recent years. It is commonplace to see individuals with electronic devices, and whether or not the user in possession has a right to possess the device is usually not questioned. Some owners attach security plates to the outside of a device to associate it with the appropriate user; others issue asset passes. Neither solution adequately associates ownership information with a device, as plates and passes are easily forged, and in many cases, only the tag itself is checked; the tag is not verified against the asset itself, and since the tags are easily removable, it is relatively easy for someone to inappropriately claim possession of a device.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that associates ownership with an electronic device. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would allow easy identification of the proper possessor of an electronic device and reduce the incidence of theft of the electronic device.